Not Completely Ruined
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Perenelle needs to choose between her first date with Nicolas and consoling her sister, Estelle.


**Title:** Not Completely Ruined  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Nicolas/Perenelle, Estelle (OFC)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,235  
**Summary:** Perenelle needs to choose between her first date with Nicolas and consoling her sister, Estelle.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Triwizard Tournament – Perenelle Flamel

**Twister Challenge: **Round 19 – Restriction – Someone must cry

* * *

Perenelle fluffs her hair as she gazes at her reflection. Her cheeks are naturally rosy and her hazel eyes sparkle with her lively intelligence. All in all, she thinks she makes quite a fetching picture, perfect to fall in love.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom bursts open, and her sister tumbles in, tears running down her cheeks.

Perenelle looks at the pathetic picture. "Estelle, what's wrong?"

"It's over! Pierre has broken up with me."

"I thought he was going to propose to you. You've been so excited, wanting more than anything to become Pierre's wife."

Estelle sniffles. "I know. When he said 'we need to talk,' I assumed he was ready to talk about marriage. After all, we're both seventeen, and we've been dating since we were fourteen. He actually wanted to talk about breaking up, about how he has decided that I'm not what he wants. It's not fair." She wails.

Perenelle sighs. "Estie, you know I love you, but –"

"But what?" Estelle cuts in, tearful eyes turning furious. "All of the sudden, you don't have time for your big sister?"

"Normally, I'd have all the time in the world for you, but I have date tonight, a date I'm really excited about. You remember me telling you about Nicolas and how devastatingly handsome he is? Well, he finally asked me out, and I'm not about to cancel last minute on him. He might not ask me out again."

"I'm your sister, and I need you, though. Boys will come and go, but I'll be your sister for life."

Perenelle looks back into the mirror, checking her reflection. "I'm sorry, Estie. I always drop everything for you, but not tonight. Tonight, I am finally going to put myself first, especially since I think Nicolas could be the real deal. We'll talk tomorrow about what a cad Pierre has turned out to be, but tonight, I'm going to focus on having a good time with Nicolas." She stands up, smoothes down her sky blue dress and makes sure the neckline is decent. She ignores Estelle's glare and kisses her sister on the forehead. Then she grabs her purse and Perenelle leaves the room. Her dress makes a swishing noise as she walks briskly to the entrance to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She's already late, and hopefully Nicolas doesn't think she decided not to come.

She holds her breath, urging her legs to move faster. She lets out the breath when she sees Nicolas by the door, leaning causally against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Perenelle blushes, not able to help but notice the way Nicolas's muscles are accented in that pose. "Hello, Nicolas. Sorry I'm late. My sister held me up in my room."

Nicolas furrows his brows. "Is everything okay?"

Perenelle waves his concern away. "Everything will be fine. Her boyfriend broke up with her."

"If you want to postpone –"

"No!" Perenelle interrupts, and then blushes at her outburst. More sedately, she says, "No, that's okay. I'm always the perfect little sister. Not tonight, though. I've been looking forward to this date for too long."

"I've been looking forward to it, too. So..." He holds out his hand, and Perenelle happily accepts it. Together, they leave the school and head to the nearest town.

They share idle chatter but keep away from the serious and meaningful subjects. When they arrive at the restaurant, they're shown to their table right away. Nicolas even holds the chair out for Perenelle, and then helps scoot her closer to the table.

"You're such a gentleman. I'm not used to that kind of treatment."

Nicolas shrugs. "Well, you're a lady, and ladies should always be treated like treasures."

"I think you might be laying it on a little thick now."

"Do I get points, though?"

Perenelle laughs. "Definite points, but you should know that you don't have to try so hard with me."

"Good to know. Now I can relax."

They get their drinks and some bread. Perenelle carefully nibbles, not wanting to make a mess of herself in front of Nicolas. When she has no food in her mouth, she asks, "What about me do you find interesting? Just so I know what to enhance in the future."

"Everything. You're warm and funny. You're intelligent and always ready to have fun. You tend to put others first no matter what."

Nicolas's words should be flattering, but they cause Perenelle's heart to clench in guilt, and she looks down at her lap. "Except tonight. My sister needed me, and I decided my needs were more important than hers. I'm just so sick of always putting her first when she never shows me the same consideration." She looks up into Nicolas's warm eyes. "You must want to take that last compliment away now."

"No, I don't. Perenelle, no one's perfect. No matter how much I like you, I'm aware that you have flaws. Once in a while, I think everyone's allowed to be a little selfish. It doesn't make you a bad person."

She opens her mouth to respond, but a sound of girlish laughter comes from the doorway and a man's chuckle draws Perenelle's attention. It's a very familiar chuckle. Her eyes zero in on the couple who has just entered the restaurant, and Perenelle scoots back from the table angrily.

"Perenelle, what's wrong?"

"That boy who has just entered with the girl, the girl who has such an annoying cackle that I'm getting a headache, is my sister's ex-boyfriend. He just broke up with her today. How can he be with another girl already? Especially when he has dated my sister for three years and shattered her heart less than twelve hours ago."

Nicolas looks over at the couple who has just taken their seats. "What do you want to do?"

"Stay here." She stands up and stalks over to the oblivious couple. "Hello, Pierre," she purrs, putting all of the menace she can behind the two words.

She must have succeeded because Pierre looks like he might have swallowed a lemon. "Perenelle, what a nice surprise."

"Not really. I just need to say this. You're a pig." She picks up the glass of water in front of him and dumps it on his head. His date shrieks and jumps away from the table. "My sister is way too good for you." She marches back to Nicolas. "I hate to say this, but I suddenly realize I need to be with Estie tonight. Would you be okay with us ending our date early?"

"Of course." Nicolas quickly pays, and the two of them leaves the restaurant, ignoring the spluttering couple as they walk pass the pair.

They stay in silence until they reach the entrance to the school. Perenelle takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, and if you don't want to go on a date with me again, I'll understand."

"That never even crossed my mind. I still want to see you. In fact, you just proved to me that I'm right about you. Next weekend, first date do-over."

Perenelle smiles. "I can't wait." She stands on her toes and lightly pecks Nicolas's right cheek. "See you in class on Monday." And then she's gone, off to find her sister and be the compassionate person Estelle had been looking for earlier, safe in the knowledge that she hasn't completely ruined things with Nicolas.


End file.
